deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 9: Transportation Preparation
Chapter 9: Transportation Preparation is the ninth chapter of Dead Space 2. This chapter spans the latter half of Fuel Processing, as well as the Industrial Transport rail. Description In this chapter, Isaac must repair the Industrial Transport in order to get to the Government Sector. Summary Isaac finally meets up with Stross and Ellie after traversing the main CEC facility. Ellie tells Isaac that they can exit the facility using the industrial transport, and Isaac volunteers to head to the gear house to deploy it. Isaac ascends the Fuel Pressurization Tower level-by-level encountering several varieties of the necromorph form. When he reaches the gear house, he finds that the release mechanism has been, surprisingly, destroyed and he has to fix it. After Isaac fixes it and boards the tram, he is met by a hallucination of Nicole asking Isaac who she is; Isaac says he will not give in and that he knows she's not real. After Ellie and Stross get on the tram, Stross stares at Isaac and screams at him to stop staring. Isaac then notices the USG Ishimura for the first time, at which point Ellie claims she heard it was attacked by terrorists. Isaac then tells her what really happened. Unfortunately, they subsequently find that the track ahead of them is blocked, and Isaac alights from the tram to find out what the problem is. He discovers that two large tentacles are blocking the path of the tram in the Fuel Mega Storage room. He destroys the first tentacle by blowing up a Nitrogen Trichloride tank. He destroys the second by the same method, although he is simultaneously attacked by Tripods. The explosion cased by the second tank causes a chain reaction of explosions of other tanks and Isaac runs back up to the tram so that they can escape before the whole factory is destroyed. Tiedemann locates the trio and uses the Solar Beam to cut the track in two. Isaac reluctantly decides to board the USG Ishimura and use its gravity tethers to hold the track together so that the tram can cross over to reach the Government Sector. Enemies In order of appearance: *Slashers/Enhanced Slashers *Puker *Pregnant *Leapers *Spitters *Stalkers *Divider *Lurkers *Exploders *Guardians *Tripods *Cysts Trivia *At some point in this chapter you can see the USG Ishimura through a decompression window. *In the same room, you can see the blue light of a ruby or gold semiconductor underneath the hole in the middle of the room. *This chapter is the first time you will fight a whole Divider. *In this chapter, Isaac first hears of the cover story told by EarthGov in which the Ishimura was lost to a 'terrorist attack' and everyone onboard was killed. Isaac corrects this story when Ellie tells him about it. Also, while Isaac corrects Ellie, the female Tripod can be seen clinging to the right engine of the Ishimura. *This is the last time you see Ellie with both eyes in person. Also, it's the last time you see Stross in a rather "stable" mental state. *There is a body by an audio log hidden under some crates in the factory. The log was made by Sorenson, telling the listener to follow Ellie's RIG. The body is presumed to be Sorenson, or one of his group. However, as a log made by Sorenson is found after exiting the hospital in Chapter 2, this would indicate that Sorenson survived the CEC building. *In this chapter is the first and only time you hear Ellie's last name. *This is the last chapter in which you face Tripods. *Throughout the chapter, you can hear the distant calls of multiple Dividers. *The Flame Fuel Schematic is found in the first right in a small hallway, a small ramp protected by 2 detonator mines. Behind a small pile of kinesis-movable objects. *The Seeker Shells Schematic is found behind the Pod-spitting Guardian in the room with the Stalkers right at the elevator. Gallery chapter9_1.jpg|Chapter 9 scheme 1 chapter9_2.jpg|Chapter 9 scheme 2 Walkthrough Dead Space 2 - Chapter 9 Transportation Preparation es:Capítulo 9 (Dead Space 2) ru:Глава 9: Транспортная подготовка Category:Dead Space 2 Chapters